Brotherhood of Purity
History Its origins predate written history, started in the Far East among a small group of men, while elsewhere men were barely learning the uses of metal and stone. The brotherhood was embracing the rudimentary principles of eugenics and its concepts reached thousands of years into the future. Since the origin of the order, the names and acts of the founders have been passed down orally for hundreds of generations. The Brotherhood's trail is only faintly traceable for centuries. Around 400 BC there are clear indications of its presence, such as in many of the Greek philosophers' teachings. The Brotherhood grew steadily during the rise of the Roman Empire. Despite its enormous wealth and influence, anonymity was also strictly preserved. Very few individuals were initiated and received the teachings, signs, and passwords, ensuring thus complete dedication and fealty, and avoiding the dilution of quality. The order was concerned primarily with maintaining the rituals and making sure that they survived until the destiny would be fulfilled. The empire had grown obese and sedentary and was no longer conducive to the higher ideals, it is thus speculated that the order hastened its downfall as it served their ends. Whatever the case, the order survived the fall of the Roman Empire. In keeping with early prophecies, the order directed its attention towards the tribes of Angles and Saxons who had not suffered the physical and spiritual decline. In the third century AD a group known to outsiders as the Docetists, attempted to summarise the order's history and doctrine and set in print the genealogy, philosophy, and icons. This extensive tome became known as the Secret Doctrine. Many pivotal and powerful figures of the Middle Ages became secretly affiliated with the Brotherhood of Purity. While Emperor Charlemagne was not deemed intellectually suitable for the Brotherhood, his closest adviser and confident, Hugo von Touron, was a high-ranking member. His influence on Charlemagne drastically affected the course of history. The Spanish Inquisition was instigated by one radical member who held a high position in the papal order. Although not a sanctioned act of the brotherhood, thousands died during an enormous ethnic cleansing, purportedly because they did not join the Catholic faith. Throughout the Middle Ages and into the 20th century, other factious branches sprang from the brotherhood. The Crusades were in part associated with one of these branches. Eventually, the main body was able to pare off the splinter groups through bloodshed and civil war. Most of these conflicts have been misinterpreted by history, which in and of itself proves the extreme and far-reaching power of the brotherhood. Heinrich Himmler and Adolf Hitler almost certainly were never allowed to enter the Order but were greatly influenced by the brotherhood's principles. It took many years for the brotherhood to undo the damage done by these madmen. In the years since contentious splinter groups, had grown to massive proportions before the brotherhood could bring them under control. In the early 20th century the Habuh was stolen from them in order to inhibit their plans. By 2042 the Brotherhood had been affiliated with the Crusade for Genetic Purity. Hiring Tex Murphy they recovered the Habuh and were ready to fulfill their prophecies by destroying life on Earth. Members Charles the Great, Henry the Lion, Otto the Great, Philip of Swabia, Conrad IV, Frederick Barbarossa, Hugo von Touron. Bishop Klingsor, the Count of Acerra, Eckbert of Meran, the thirteenth century Bishop of Bramberg. category:groups category:UAKM